


[Podfic] keep buying the stars

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck,” Jonny groans. He props his elbows up on his desk and lets his head fall into his hands. It’s going to be a long fucking year.</p><p>(or, in which Jonathan Toews is Patrick Kane's teacher, and shit gets real.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] keep buying the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keep buying the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542612) by [medusacascade22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22). 



> Thanks to the lovely medusacascade22 for writing-- and giving me permission to record-- this fic!

Podfic of keep buying the stars, by medusacascade22.

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/keepbuyingthestars.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/keep%20buying%20the%20stars.m4b)


End file.
